Shikon High
by Oakwyrm
Summary: The reincarnations of the InuYasha characters are in our century and for some reason they all like the anime about their previous lives, but when they all find that character that is so eerily much like them the day before starting in their new high school, what's going on? Will history repeat itself? Or will they manage to fight the hate their previous lives felt for each other?
1. That Character

Authors Note:

Akiko (Me): Hi everyone! This is my first InuYasha fanfiction, so please be nice.

Zala/ My Little Sister: Me and Akiko will be co-authoring this fanfiction and will answer any questions you have.

Akiko: This is a story about InuYasha, Kagome (because she stayed in the feudal era her reincarnation is Sota's daughter), Shippo, Mirkou, Sango, Kirara, Kohaku, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Ah-Un, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku-

Zala: Sorry for the long name count.

Akiko: *growl* -reincarnated into our century, also the anime InuYasha exists and all Kikyo lovers please don't hate us for not including her but we have a different role in another fanfiction in mind for her, here she's just mentioned as InuYasha's ex girlfriend. So anyway let the story begin! Oh and I myself will be appearing in this story along with Zala if she so wishes.

Chapter One: Introduction

Miroku sat down in front of the computer with some snacks and orange juice and turned it on, he watched the 16th episode of his favorite anime show, InuYasha the intro played out and he started tacking a long sip of the orange juice when the name of the episode was spoken loud and clear: "Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku" Mirkou coughed and spluttered chocking on the juice as he did a double take, but nothing changed the "Amorous Monk" still had his name and as he looked at the man he realized that this monk was in looks the exact same as him it took the hole episode but at the end he greatly admired the monk and was aspiring to become just like him, he DID come from a family of monks after all. At that moment his phone rang and he checked the caller ID "Akiko" so he answered.  
"Did you-?" Akiko began.  
"Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"  
"Apparently you did, geez you where enough of a perv already! Do you have everything ready for school tomorrow?"  
Miroku mentally slapped himself, how could he forget? Tomorrow was his first day at Shikon High! A school he had chosen mainly because of it's name, it reminded him of the Shikon Jewel.  
"So you don't, I'll be over in a second so I can help you out with that." Akiko said. "Just don't try anything!" She warned. Akiko had long black hair that covered her ears and two red ribbons in her hair around the place where InuYasha's ears where, she had yellow eyes, something Miroku had always wondered about and usually wore gray of black. As promised she arrived mere seconds later, not surprising considering she lived just across the street. Miroku bade her come in and make herself at home but she refused on the grounds that she had promised her mother to come back in time for dinner so they discussed everything he'd need for their first day at Shikon High and InuYasha.  
"It's a little freaky don't you think?" Akiko said. "I mean the Miroku in InuYasha is just like you, only a little more perverted and a little better at detecting demonic auras."  
"Oh come on! You don't actually believe in demons? I mean I know I should! My family makes money of destroying them but until I see an actual demon I refuse to believe in them."  
"I don't know...you can't prove they don't exist!" The half dog demon beside him laughed.

InuYasha was lying on his bed listening to music when there was a knock at the door InuYasha stood up and opened to face his older half-brother he scowled.  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" He asked.  
"I merely wanted to see if you had everything packed, we don't want you soiling the family name on your first day of school."  
"Keh! Like I'd forget to pack something!"  
"Have you planned you lunch?"  
"Of course I have!" InuYasha yelled at his brother than slammed the door in his face, he'd forgot his lunch! So he sat down and started to think when he had his lunch planned he started up his laptop, realized he'd got an e-mail and opened it, it was from Kagome.

InuYasha you will NEVER believe what I just found you have just GOT to watch this anime!

A link followed and he clicked it, it took him to YouTube and he stared at the title of the video "InuYasha - Ep. 1 (English Dubbed)" the intro started and he stared at the picture of HIM and KAGOME on a mountain with three others he didn't know, Kagome jumping down the well in her family shrine and ending up in some weird feudal age, him and Sesshomaru fighting, the three he didn't know again, Kagome approaching him hesitantly and fading into the dark then Kikyo, his ex behind him, he desperately tried to reach her but was shoot with an arrow in the chest, him standing on a cliff with birds flying all around, him walking under sakura trees, on a beach and then the three and Kagome on a twin-tail came flying towards him and Kagome reached out to him, he took her hand was pulled of the groud, then a random picture of a badger demon and the twin-tail and that irritating Myoga. InuYasha stared as 'he' stole some sacred jewel and was shoot by Kikyo, who the died, he watched the rest of the episode in the end only one question remained in his mind.  
"Why the hell am I the bad guy?"  
And so he continued to watch and when the necklace came in he groaned knowing all to well what was next as he plucked at the same beads around his neck, the only difference being that it had not been placed on him by Kikyo's little sister but by some random priestess in a flower shop.

Sango sighed as she sharpened her blade and took care of her Hiraikotsu while Kirara snuggled up to her, she had everything ready for her first day at Shikon High so she decided she could watch an episode of InuYasha, the 24th to be exact and when she watched the intro she gaped, the demon slayer looked exactly like her, even her battle uniform was the same and the title made her even more amazed, "Enter Sango, the Demon Slayer" she watched the episode and at the end she was in tears, that Sango had gone through seeing her little brother kill their family, luckily enough for the actual Sango she hadn't had to go through that, true she and her brother where the only ones left of their family but a demon had been responsible for that not Kohaku, said little brother had heard his sister crying and peeked into their shared room.  
"What's the matter Sango?"  
"Nothing, just a sad episode of InuYasha."  
"You watched episode 24 without me?"  
"Sorry, if you'd like we can watch it again."  
"OK."

Sesshomaru looked at the demon on the screen in amazement, they looked exactly alike and the title of episode 5 was "Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru" he settled back with a slightly surprised look on his face when his servant and came in.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken started  
"Not now Jaken I'm trying to watch this, I trust you have feed Ah-Un."  
"Yes Milord."  
At the end of episode 7 he decided he liked this character, one arm short or no and Jaken seemed to be exceedingly taken with the imp. Meanwihle his "adopted daughter" had just seen episode 35 "The True Owner of the Grate Sword" and the character Rin reminded her way to much of herself and how Sesshomaru had saved her life and taken her in, she'd never actually been dead though.

Naraku and his sisters Kagura and Kanna had just finished watching episode 40 and 41 and Kagura was fuming.  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me! Me? A servant of you?" She yelled at Naraku.  
"Calm down Kagura! I'm not the one who invented this story!" Naraku said, Kanna remained silent as she watched the twins bicker.

Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku looked at the black screen, just having finished the 36th episode "Kagome Kidnapped by Koga the Wolf Demon" then Ginta spoke up  
"I though that guy in the last episode reminded me of someone, turns out it was you Koga!"  
"Those Ginta and Hakkaku characters then? They remind me of you two." Koga said.

Ayame on the other hand had just watched episode 84 and was gaping at the screen then she howled.  
"Me? Koga's bride to be?" She smiled as she collapsed backwards onto the sofa. "That's a nice idea."

Akiko: Sorry for this being so much about the characters seeing their previous lives in an anime they like, that's kinda what's going to get them to become a group later on so it was necessary.

Zala: Yeah we're really sorry, could you forgive us, please? And remember to Rate and Review

Both: See ya next time!


	2. First Day

Akiko: WAAA I just realized I forgot Shippo in the last chapter! So he'll be in this one. The school uniforms are basically black and white versions of Sango's normal clothes for girls and a little bit like InuYasha's clothes (only black) for boys.

Zala: And we want to thank MirithLito285 for our first review! Thanks!

Akiko: And inuyasha vs black butler for our first favorite!

Zala: Oh and sorry if there were any spelling and or grammar mistakes in the previous chapter. I'm the editor, I was lazy :P

Miroku looked out the window of the car, Akiko's parents had insisted on driving them to school despite their protests. He looked to the front seat where a man with long black hair, unusually pointy ears, a deep blue crescent moon on his forehead, light blue markings on his cheeks, arms and hands and yellow eyes was driving, Miroku had been trying, and failing, to figure out the secret to their eye color since he meet them as his gaze traveled to the woman with short brown hair and startling green eyes in the passenger seat and finally came to rest on a girl two years younger than Akiko, her younger sister Zala with the ridiculously long black hair and the purple hair band dressed in a black top, purple skirt and black leggings. A nudge in his side from Akiko told him they where at Shikon High, he stepped out and his gaze immediately fell on a girl with long black hair, brown eyes and a tasteful amount of pink eyeshadow. Akiko followed his glance and smirked, knowing she was a dead ringer for Sango in the anime InuYasha who just happened to be Miroku's main love interest.

"Go talk to her!" She insisted.

"No way!" He said.

"First time you've refused to talk to a girl." She said in mock surprise. "Oh I get it! You _like_ her!"

"Wha-"

But that was as far as he got, Akiko had hit him on the head effectively knocking him out and started dragging him towards the girl. When she arrived the girl looked up from the book she was reading.

"A half dog demon if I'm not mistaken. How can I help you?" She said.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Demon Slayer, I'm Akiko. I was wondering what your name is?"

"Sango." She replied, Akiko's eyes widened.

"So you're just like that demon slayer in InuYasha!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, and who's the dead looking guy behind you?"

Akiko turned to look at the knocked out Miroku and swore she could see his spirit floating away, she poked him and he immediately returned to normal and looked around.

"This is Miroku, he comes from a family of monks but has never believed in demons, maybe you could help him out with that Sango?"

Sango looked at the monk and looked like she was going to faint and then stared at the half demon in front of her like she was crazy.

"Please tell me you're his girlfriend?"

"Oh no! I'm just his childhood friend." Akiko answered with a devilish grin then a girl with black hair and brown eyes came up to them pulling a boy with white hair and yellow eyes wearing a cap behind her.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice your friend looks a lot like Miroku form InuYasha." The girl said. "I'm Kagome and I just started watching yesterday, this is InuYasha."

Akiko smiled.

"Hi, I'm Akiko this is Miroku and Sango."

"Just like in the anime! This is too weird..."

"Keh! Like I care! Now let me go!" InuYasha said, a little to loud.

"Be quiet, you're hurting my ears." Sesshomaru said in passing and Akiko nearly fainted.

"Is-was-huh?" She spluttered staring after the man (as many of the other girls in the school had been the past year). "You're elder half brother Sesshomaru right?" She asked InuYasha after getting her composure back, which took a few minutes. At that moment a grumbling noise made them all look up and they saw a young boy with fiery orange hair and blue eyes hanging over the fence that separated Shikon High from Shikon Elementary School and Shikon Junior High, he was unusually short, about six years old, and looked like he was about to bite someones head of, literally, he was chewing on a doll that a girl with black hair with a little ponytail in it and dark eyes had given him.

"Dad-would-never-die-like-that." He muttered between bites.

"How much do you wanna bet that guys name is Shippo?" Akiko said then she walked over to the little guy. "Hello there, is your name by any chance Shippo?"

He jumped and looked suspiciously up and the smiling half demon.

"Yes why?"

"I knew it! InuYasha! Kagome! Come over here."

They did, so did Sango and Miroku, suddenly Sango's bag meowed and she froze then she slowly and carefully opened it and was about to look inside when a two tailed cat shot out of it.

"Kirara? What are you doing here?" She laughed.

Shippo stared at them, the girl had run of to talk to Sesshomaru. Suddenly he jumped up so he was sitting on the fence and stared up at them intently, then he grinned and clung on to Kagome's arm.

"You guys are just like the ones from the anime!" He said happily.

"Except for me." Akiko sighed.

"Hey class is about to start and we definitely don't want to be late!" Sango said firmly, the rest of them nodded and headed of to class (after with some difficulty detaching Shippo from Kagome's arm).

Once in class they had to introduce themselves there was Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Ayame the wolves, Naraku and Kagura, the twins, and then of course, them. All the InuYasha fans in class couldn't believe their eyes, the first really awkward situation any of them got into was Ginta and Hakkaku.

They where cornered by a girl holding a camera with a slightly crazed gleam in her eyes, they jumped into each others arms and started shaking and the girl started snapping pictures with her camera then she stopped and frowned.

"Come on! If one of you doesn't kiss the other my effort's going to be wasted!" She complained.

"K-Kiss?" Ginta squeaked. "Why would we do that?"

Hakkaku pushed the girl away, took Ginta's hand and ran, the sounds of a camera clicking behind them. After that run in they decided it was best to stay away from yaoi obsessed fan girls with cameras and hungry looks in their eyes.

InuYasha got a lot and I mean a LOT of awkward questions about his and Kagome's relationship, and Miroku couldn't get close to any of the girls (save only Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kagura and Akiko) to save his life, something he greatly lamented in the janitors closet leaving the poor man sure there was some form of beast inside, in short they had a pretty crazy first day of school. For some reason they walked home from school together, dropping of Sango first at a small apartment in the cheapest respectable part of town then going on to a huge luxurious house and leaving InuYasha there, after first marveling a bit over how freaking huge the place was. And so it turned out the Higurashi shrine was mere minutes from Miroku's place and Akiko, Miroku and Kagome ended up walking almost all the way home together.

"Dad I'm back!" Kagome called as she entered the house.

"Welcome home Kagome, dinner's in twenty minutes." Sota's voice called from the kitchen.

She walked in and gave a quick hug to her dad and turned to walk up the stairs when Sota Jr. bumped into her.

"Oh hi sis! Have a good first day at school?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was like something out of an anime." She said smiling, her father gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well me and InuYasha ran into two guys one named Miroku and the other Shippo and a girl named Sango."

Her father started and looked over at her in disbelief then he started circling her looking at her from every angle, until he clapped a hand to his head and swore loudly.

"I can _not _believe I didn't see this sooner, Kagome I named you after my sister-" He began.

"I have an aunt?"

"Yes, but she died centuries ago."

Kagome just stared at him like he'd gone crazy and the further he got in his story the more she started to believe she was right.

"So I think you guys might be the reincarnations of those people." He finished.

"OK, dad...I'll, uhm, I'll just to tell grandma she finally got someone else in this family to believe those silly old stories." She said with a nervous laugh and backed out slowly.

Miroku stepped into the apartment and was immediately crowded by his father who pushed him into the living room crammed a staff into his hand along with some paper charms and started teaching him the ways of the monk. He sighed as he threw the charm towards the target, which burst into flame, he jumped back alarmed as his father poured water over it.

"Good work son! You have mastered your first spell!" His father boomed.

"I-I thought you where a con man!" Miroku hissed trying to calm himself.

"That's not very nice!" His father chided. "I make an honest living of exterminating evil demons."

"So..." Miroku realized something. "...is Akiko a demon?"

"Half demon, her mother's human."

"But if... shouldn't you?"

"No, her family is not troublesome, so we leave them alone."

"I have a feeling there's a _lot _I need to learn." Miroku sighed.

"Oh I'm so proud! My son if finally accepting his heritage!" His father sobbed, Miroku rolled his eyes.

InuYasha heard his ring tone and answered Kagome who started blabbering something about her grandmother and and father going crazy and telling her they where reincar- something or other and it made absolutely no sense what so ever.

"Kagome, KAGOME! Slow down!" He shouted through the phone.

"Well when I told dad about today he said that I'm named after my aunt Kagome in the anime InuYasha and that we're the characters reincarnations."

"You're dad's going crazy."

"I thought the same thing but- you're a half demon right? Your name is InuYasha, I live in the Higurashi shrine, my name is Kagome and we look exactly like those guys."

"You have a point..." InuYasha said thoughtfully. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"OK."

InuYasha hung up and flopped down on his bed. Reincarnation, huh? That would make sense.

Sango was cooking dinner when Kohaku came home from helping out their neighbor, the lady next door had always been very understanding and since they refused to accept charity she said if they helped her with the house work and a few other random chores she'd pay them. Sango had two jobs (demon slaying and a waitress in a small cafe) and together they made enough money to live a rather good life.

"Hello Kohaku, how much did you get today?" She asked.

"Enough to keep us up and going for an other week." He replied.

She walked towards a small clipboard on the wall and wrote something down and smiled. She turned to Kohaku and hugged him tight, Kirara jumping in and rubbing her head against them purring.

"That means we have enough for the next month." She said smiling.

Akiko: Yep! You guessed it! I'm totally in love with Sesshomaru, I can't help it really-

Zala: GRRR! You know I'd never give you Sesshy!

Miroku: Cat fight!

Kagome: Um...aren't they dog demons?

Akiko: *rolls her eye* -and any yaoi fan girls who might take the seen between Ginta, Hakkaku and the random girl as offensive, I apologize it's just-

Zala: That that's probably what she'd do if she meet those guys.

Akiko: Ehehe...*rubs back of head*

Ginta: *backs away*

InuYasha: Keh! At least I don't have to worry about you putting me with another guy.

Akiko: Oh yeah, InuYasha...

InuYasha: Hm?

Akiko: You might wanna check what OTHERS have done. *shows him a picture of him and Koga kissing*

InuYasha, Koga: WHAT THE HELL?

Akiko: And next. *him and Miroku*

Miroku: Please put that away. *looks like he's going to faint*

InuYasha: *eyebrow twitch*

Akiko: And last but not least! *him and Sesshomaru*

InuYasha: EH? *traumatized expression*

Akiko: And now that I have successfully traumatized InuYasha, see ya next time!

Zala: I'm still not giving you Sesshy

Sesshomaru: I do not appreciate being spoken of as if I where a mere object, also please do not call me "Sesshy" it is most disgraceful.


	3. Birthday Surprises

Akiko: Since the only special thing that happens in April (When the Japanese school starts) is my birthday this is the only thing I could think of

Zala: And that's very important why?

Akiko: GRRR

Zala: *a bit to quickly* So hope you enjoy!

Akiko: And please rate and review also to our dear MirithLito285 I'm afraid that won't be happening but thanks for the support!

* * *

Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, and Shippo (plus Kirara) where on their way to Akiko's place to help Zala prepare for her surprise birthday party when InuYasha's ear twitched, Kirara growled and Shippo jumped up.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"Kagome's in trouble!"

With that he ran of towards the Higurashi shrine, closely tailed bu Shippo and when they didn't return in a few minutes Sango and Miroku followed, totally forgetting poor little Zala.

When InuYasha arrived, he saw the well house was on fire and he could smell Kagome's sent inside it as well as her little brother. He opened the door and flames burst out, he cringed back for a second only to plunge right back into the flame, he searched around for a while until he found Kagome and Sota, cornered by flames, he jumped over the fire quickly and lifted them both up and was out in a few seconds then something unexpected happened. He felt something pulsate behind him, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know...I felt something, wait here!" He commanded.

* * *

Sango and Miroku had finally caught up with the others just in time to see InuYasha jump back into the fire, Miroku ran forwards but Kagome stopped him before he could get to the burning building.

"Is he crazy? He'll die!" Miroku shouted.

"No, he won't! I...I think he had something important to do! He'll be back, I have faith in him, AND YOU SHOULD TOO!" Kagome said.

Miroku looked down as if shamed of himself then hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He said.

While taking the chance to give her rear a good pat. Kagome growled and slapped him, then Sango imitated the movement, Shippo sighed and Miroku nursed his injured cheeks.

"Geez! I wish there was a sit command for you!" Kagome said.

"That gives me an idea!" Sango said, a little over excitedly.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this..." Miroku said.

* * *

InuYasha looked around until he spotted a light shining up through the sealed well, he ran over, trying his best not to breathe in any of the smoke and ripped it open with his claws, he looked down and spotted a sword, it looked like a samurai's sword from the feudal era, and it looked like time hadn't touched it, he jumped down and reached out towards it. He froze, the sword had reacted to his touch, he drew it out and it transformed, he knew immediately what it was, the Tetsuaiga! He sheathed the sword again and jumped out of the the well and ran out of the burning building.

"Hey." He said.

The others looked up at him, Kagome stood up and smiled taking his hand Miroku also stood up and InuYasha noticed her had two red cheeks Sango stood up and kept a suspiciously close watch on Miroku and Shippo just shook his head looking exasperated.

"What's that?" Kagome wondered looking at the Tetsuaiga.

"Can't you see? It's the Tetsuaiga, I found it in the well, weird huh?"

"I learn my father's not a con man, InuYasha finds the Tetsuaiga, what's next?"

"Oh yeah, this is probably a good time to tell you I'm a priestess..." Kagome said, laughing slightly.

"And you didn't tell us earlier, why?" InuYasha asked.

"Hey, I only learned about it yesterday!"

There was no answer as they ll just realized what had been nagging at the back of their minds and started of in a sprint towards Akiko's place to get there before her part time job ended. Miroku rang the doorbell apprehensively, the door opened revealing a Zala who looked ready to rip them to shreds cracking her knuckles.

"Took you long enough!" She barked. "Now get in before I start tearing of heads to knock some sense into the others!"

"Zala's scary when she's angry!" Shippo yelped.

They entered the living room and looked around, a strawberry cake stood on the table, decorations where half way up and presents stacked in a corner, they sighed and set to work feeling Zala's glare on their backs as they worked. The doorbell rang again and Zala went to open seconds later she returned with Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku at her heals.

"You're lucky! You get help, Koga start working on the decorations, Ginta, Hakkaku start working on the snacks, you'll find them in the kitchen."

The wolves nodded and separated to their different jobs, unfortunately InuYasha was also working on the decorations. Koga walked up to the box and started working, InuYasha looked over and snorted.

"Don't you know anything? That's not how you do it!" He mocked.

"Oh yeah? Think you're better than me mutt-face?"

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a mutt, cause that's what you are!" Koga growled.

"Well unless you didn't realize you're helping put together another _mutt's _party, you mangy wolf!"

"You wanna fight me?"

"Oh you're on!"

And so chaos ruled, Kagome wasn't in the room so there was no one to say sit, in fact the others had made the big mistake of leaving the two of them alone! They fought like only they could, for some reason Koga was fast even without jewel shards and InuYasha was having a hard time keeping up with him. There was a loud crash from the doorway and they looked up to see Zala standing there a heap of broken glass at her feet, then they looked around the room, ALL the decorations had been pulled down and some of the other stuff broken or damaged.

"What did you DO?" Zala shrieked.

"I-that is we-" Koga began.

"Save it! Now we have to put full time into fixing this, Ginta, Hakkaku, let me handle the snacks we need all that can be spared in the living room STAT!"

It took a few minutes but finally all of them where in the living room and working, contented Zala walked back into the kitchen just in time to hear a loud 'SIT' alone with a thump, yes everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

There was a scraping at the door, signifying that Akiko was home. They hid quickly after Kagome fixed the last thing that had been broken by InuYasha and Koga and hid, Akiko stepped in and turned on the light and they all jumped out and yelled 'SURPRISE'. Akiko nerly fainted but managed to stay on her feet then she looked around at all of them, then at the decorations, then at the glued together vase.

"Wow." Was all she could say, then he eyes fell on the sword InuYasha was carrying. "Hey, is that the Tetsuaiga?"

"Yep!"

"How'd you get it?"

"Never mind that! It's your birthday, come celebrate!" Sango said pulling her away towards the percents.

* * *

Akiko: It was really nice of you guys to plan a surprise party for me!

InuYasha: Keh! Like I care!

Akiko: Gee! Thanks!

Miroku: I think he might be giving you the clod shoulder for traumatizing him last chapter.

Akiko: Hey! Zala was part of that too!

InuYasha: *strangling Zala*

Zala: No fair! How come I'm the one who get's strangled?

Akiko: Because I control the keyboard, besides, it WAS your idea.

Zala: HE-! Details...

Kagome: This is getting a little out of hand, InuYasha SIT! See you all next time! Seriously you guys STOP FIGHTING!


	4. Miroku's Missfortune

Akiko: If you remember last chapter Kagome wished there was a sit command for Miroku, so this is chapter about what exactly it was Sango was thinking of at that moment.

Miroku: Help me!

Sango: Shut up! You've had it coming for a while!

Akiko: Hey guys! You're early, so lets start the chapter! This is probably going to be real short.

* * *

Sango was humming and innocent tune as she walked down the street towards Miroku's house twirling something around her finger, she'd been plotting and planning with Kagome, Zala, Akiko and Ayame for ages now (even Kagura had a few ideas) and it was finally tome to put the plan into action.

Flashback:

"Do you really think it'll work?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I'm positive, but since I'm not a real priestess yet you can only use it twenty four hours." Kagome replied.

"Gotcha!" Sango said.

She looked down at their handy work, demon binding beads of the kind InuYasha wore fashioned to work on humans and smirked, picking it up and left the Higurashi shrine to lay their trap.

End of Flashback:

She rang Miroku's doorbell and he answered soon enough she looked up at him, taking care to look nervous as he invited her in and she sat down in one of the chairs in his living room and looked down in her lap. Why did it have to be her though? Couldn't Kagome, Zala, Akiko, Ayame or even Kagura do it instead? Miroku returned with refreshments and she put her arm in her sleeve and readied the beads, then she stood up, pretended to stumble and caught Miroku around the neck for support, simultaneously placing the beads around his neck. She looked up into his eyes, they where very beautiful now that she thought about it-

SLAP!

"Geez you pervert! Now you DEFINITELY deserve those beads!"

Miroku looked down, spotted the necklace, tried to pull it of, failed, looked at Sango in dismay and promptly fainted. Snago raised and eyebrow at the unconscious monk and head the doorbell, she walked over and opened to Ayame, Kagome, Kagura, Akiko and Zala.

"Is it done?" Kagura asked.

"You sound like I was going to kill him! But yes, he's passed out on the living room floor."

"He actually passed out?" Akiko asked.

"Yes, come in girls, I want to see if this works, and about the word of command..."

"Can't change it, besides it's perfect for you and Miroku!" Kagome informed her.

"You make it sound like we're a couple!" Sango felt her face grow warm.

"Well, you _are_!" Ayame pointed out.

"I still don't know how that happened."

"Let's not just stand here!" Zala said way to cheerfully "Lest go try it out!"

They walked in to the living room and Kagura poked Miroku experimentally, then she hit him, no reaction, seeing this, Ayame got up and went to the kitchen, got a glass of ice cold water and dumped it on Miroku's head, the water that is, not the glass. Miroku sat up and started pulling at the necklace again but still to no avail.

"Oh you won't be able to remove that." Kagura said smugly. "It's stuck to you for twenty four hours and even better, you don't know which of us holds the power to make you 'sit' as Kagome puts it."

Miroku stared up at the girls, horrified.

* * *

They had decided to go for a walk when Miroku's 'bad habits' kicked into affect again, he walked quickly up to a girl, grabbed her hand and gave her the usual line about having his child (a line he had got form his previous life) and aside from being almost slapped to death by the girl when he returned to the group waiting for him there was and ear splitting shriek of:

"You CHEATER!"

And Miroku did a face plant, he looked up at Sango, who was fuming and grinned sheepishly, then winced and stood up.

"So I guess you hold my fate in your hands then, Sango."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, Sango frowned.

"That's unusually gentlemanly of-" She felt hand on her behind. "Never mind!"

* * *

Akiko: Sorry for this chapter being so short, I was on vacation.

Miroku: *trying to get the beads of his neck* Can I take these off now?

Kagome: Sorry, you still have twenty three hours to go!

Miroku: *groan*

Zala: Well see ya next time!

Miroku: *trying to sneak away*

Sango: Where are you going you, cheater!

Miroku: Oh crap! *slams into the ground**groan*

Zala: Oh come on, lighten up! It's only twenty four hours!

Akiko: Well see ya next time! Really this time.


	5. Naraku's Reluctant Day Out

Akiko: To any of you who have seen Ouran High School Host Club, yes this is SLIGHTLY based on the episode 'Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out', since the girls bonded over Miroku's misfortune-

Miroku: *tries to get up* *wince* I'm not going to be able to do my part in this condition!

Akiko: Get him to his dressing room!

Random Helpers: Yes ma'am! *carry the whining Miroku away*

Akiko: As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the guys will bond, the girls will sigh, this and much more on the next chapter of Shi-kon HIGH!

Zala: If anyone hears something that sounds like an angry TV show host at the door DO. NOT. OPEN!

Akiko: I should get my brain checked!

InuYasha: Ya think?

Kagome: Sit boy!

InuYasha: *smashes into the ground* What was that for, Kagome?

Kagome: We want to keep her in a good mood, right?

InuYasha: Why should I care?

Kagome: We'll continue this discussion after the chapter when you're totally miserable.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Ouran High School Host Club or Total Drama.

Zala: Thank goodness!

Akiko: What's that supposed to mean?

Zala: Nothing!

* * *

Shippo jumped onto Naraku's bed, well onto it's occupant to be more precise.

"Heey! Wake up!" Naraku's eyes flew open as the little fox demon landed on his stomach. He looked at the little demon with the most frightening look anyone had ever seen and Shippo scurried away to hide behind Miroku, then Naraku glared at Kagura who stood smirking in the doorway, somehow failing to notice she was dressed in a red and white kimono and wore her most festive pair of jade earrings, aside from the fan she always carried, looking exactly like Kagura from the anime InuYasha he also overlooked the fact that all the boys where dressed as their previous lives.

"You let them in didn't you?" He growled.

"Hey, you didn't tell me not to!" She said with a shrug as she walked out with Kanna (who was wearing white flowers in her hair and a white kimono as well as carrying her mirror, also looking exactly like her past life) to join the girls who where waiting for them outside, Naraku turned to the guys.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We're going to an anime convention!" Kohaku informed him, dressed in his slayer suit.

"And I'm supposed to be exited why? This is pointless I'm going back to bed!"

Ginta and Hakkaku grinned evilly as Naraku flopped back into bed and after a bit of a scuffle they had dressed the still sleeping half demon in a very complicated costume that must have taken them months to make making him look exactly like a very unconscious yet still very evil Naraku so they set of to the anime convention dragging the unconscious half demon behind them.

* * *

At the anime convention they headed straight for the InuYasha section just in time to hear a shouting match going on, they looked to see someone (apparently the boss) shouting at someone dressed like the character InuYasha (and doing an awful job I might add).

"Can you just TRY to get into character! And what's WITH that awful outfit! You look like something I'd through in the dumpster!" The boss shouted, the boys walked up to them and Koga tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey could you keep your small squabbles to yourselves? You're annoying."

"Look who's talking." InuYasha muttered.

"Care to repeat that mutt face?"

"Yeah! You. Are. Annoying." InuYasha replied.

"Why you..."

"Don't destroy anything, OK you two? It was bad enough when you almost destroyed Akiko's birthday party. Especially after Zala worked so hard on it. No tanks to you guys." Kagome shouted from a little way away.

"Stay out of this Kagome!" InuYasha growled, the girls sighed and went on their way then the boys turned to see the man staring at them.

"How is this possible? Such level of cosplay!" He touched Narakus armor. "It's real!" He squeaked.

"What did ya think? It took us several month to make it!" InuYasha said, a bit sourly.

"Calm yourself little brother." Sesshomaru said.

"This is amazing! Could I interest you in doing performance?"

"No, I am afraid we are not for hire." Sesshomaru answered.

"Pity, you even look the part, can I ask your names?"

"I am Sesshomaru, this is my younger half brother InuYasha and his... friends Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Naraku, Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku."

"You guys get really into character don't you?"

"No you idiot! Those are our real names! Ask any teacher at Shikon High!" InuYasha snapped, the man laughed muttering something about 'otaku's', which only served to irritate InuYasha further and Miroku had to hold him back from trying to kill the poor guy.

"Calm yourself InuYasha, violence never solved anything!"

"Look who's talking you perverted monk!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Miroku said as Naraku started to stir.

"Uh-oh, awakening Naraku alert!" Shippo said, quivering. Naraku's eyes opened slowly and he looked around a bit, then realized where he was and what he was wearing, InuYasha (who had been forced to carry him) dropped him as the hole group (except the dog brothers) gulped audibly. Naraku's eyebrow twitched as he grabbed Miroku and pulled him close.

"So tell me _monk _why exactly I am here among these worthless humans pretending to be me!" He snarled.

"Now, now, Naraku settle down! We're beginning to attract a crowd." Miroku said nervously, and he was quite right, many people where starting to gather around them watching the 'performance' with interest. Naraku, however, was to pissed to care he tried to snap Miroku's left arm off only to have him be pulled out of his grasp by InuYasha, so he attacked InuYasha instead, InuYasha was about to draw the Tetsuaiga when Sesshomaru stopped him, earning a few puzzled looks when he grudgingly took his hand of the hilt of his sword then Sesshomaru turned to Naraku, picked him up, spun him in the air a few times and flung him of towards the fountain.

At the fountain a Naraku fanboy (yes they exist) lazily threw a coin in and wished 'I wish Naraku would come falling from the sky' at that moment there was a huge splash and behold there was Naraku! He looked around to see the group (InuYasha and Koga bickering again) and thanked the heavens for this gift.

Back with the group Sesshomaru, Miroku, Shippo, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kohaku and Jaken (who had shown up in search of Sesshomaru) where enjoying the show of Naraku desperately trying to escape his fan until they finally decided to go help him out. Sesshomaru walked up and grabbed the fan, then he grabbed Naraku and pulled him away, once back with the group Naraku started to wring out his hair and clothes.

"And why didn't you help me prior to this?" He asked sourly.

"Come now! Can't we enjoy a little harmless fun?" Miroku asked.

"Harmless? Oh forget it! We are going home!" He practically yelled as he grabbed the still fighting Koga and InuYasha and headed home.

* * *

InuYasha: See I'm not miserable?

Naraku: *still drenched* Well that makes one of us!

Kagome: Just you wait, she'll get her revenge! Probably in the next chapter.

InuYasha: Keh! What if she doesn't?

Kagome: Well then you're a lucky guy, but last I checked luck wasn't your department.

Miroku: She's right you know.

Akiko: Thanks for reminding me! I think I'll call it...InuYasha's Nightmare!

Zala: Well you're dead now! See ya'll next time!

Akiko: We're doing in again _AJ_!

Zala: I know!


	6. InuYasha's Nightmare

Akiko: Hi! This is going to be a rather interesting chapter, points to anyone who can guess Shippo's wife before we get there.

InuYasha: I have a feeling I'm not going to like this!

Naraku: Well at least she'll leave me alone.

Sesshomaru: And I have the distinct feeling I will be free as well.

Akiko: Well I can't let anyone else have you, right?

Zala: GRRRRR!

Akiko: Anyways enjoy the chapter! Oh! And I have a feeling we're getting close to the end, they already sort of formed a bond and now all that's left is to properly kick some sense into InuYasha about the human heart!

* * *

The hole group where walking home and had decided to drop by Higurashi shrine for some unknown reason when the well started to glow and out popped five teenagers three girls and two boys, the first girl was dressed in a slayer suit much alike to the one Sango wore right now and carried a staff with demon bone and bells at the end, she looked very much like Sango but she had blue eyes and not just any blue eyes, Miroku's blue eyes next up was one of the boys the same age as the girl, he was tall and rather handsome with long white hair and dog ears but his eyes where brown, he wore a robe of the fire rat and carried a bow and arrows, then came another girl and another slayer and younger than the others, she also wore a suit like Sango's but in Kohaku's color and carried a weapon like his but her face eyes and hair made her look like a grown up Rin, then the other boy about the same age as the other girl he was a fox demon, no doubt about it, fox tail, fox feet and a carrot top but instead of green eyes (in which case he would have looked exactly like a grown up Shippo) he had red eyes and instead of the classic fox illusion stuff he carried something that looked a lot like the thunder pike and last but not least (the same age as the first two) came the third girl, a wolf demon with red hair and blue eyes she wore silver fur like Ayame but her tail was the same as Koga's she also wore a sword at her side but it seemed to be just for show.

"Where are we?" The first slayer asked.

"Don't ask me! I've only heard about places like this in mother's stories." The quarter demon answered.

"That's right! You're mother is from another time, right?" The second slayer said. "And she gave up everything in that time just to live with your father!" She continued dreamily.

"Keh! What about it?" The quarter demon said, looking a little bothered.

"Hey maybe we should ask them!" The little fox demon said, pointing at the group.

"Good idea!" The wolf demon said and walked up, the she stopped dead and stared at Koga and Ayame. "Mother? Father? What are you doing here?" Koga choked on the soda he was drinking and Ayame squealed.

"What did you just call me?" Koga asked.

"Father, don't you-oh...right this is a different time so you're my father's reincarnation! What's your name?"

"I'm Koga leader of the wolf demon tribe!" He said proudly. "This is Ginta and Hakkaku." He added.

"That's the same as in my time, hi I'm Kaya you're (sort of) daughter!"

"Welcome to the 21st century!" Ayame said, then looked over at the others. "And who are you're friends?"

"Oh, right!" She turned to them. "Guys!" They walked a little hesitantly towards the group and when they reached it they stared a bit the looked at Kaya for and explanation. "Right, this is Koga, Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku, the reincarnation to my parents and Koga's loyal followers." Then she turned to them. "This is demon slayer Sango's and monk Miroku's daughter, a slayer with sacred powers, Sakura." Miroku grinned and walked up to his girlfriend, who slapped him.

"Don't you even think about it!" She said in a threatening tone then she turned to Sakura. "It's nice to meet you I'm Sango and this is my boyfriend Miroku." She blushed slightly as it was the first time she had introduced him as such.

"This is Lord InuYasha's and Lady Kagome's son a quarter dog demon who's a hell of good shot! Yuki-Inu." InuYasha choked on thin air and Kagome nearly fainted but composed herself soon enough.

"I'm Kagome, this is InuYasha it's nice to meet you Yuki-Inu." She bowed slightly.

"This is Healer Rin's and slayer Kohaku's daughter the slayer and doctor-in-training Kaede." Shesshomaru's eyes widened as he started to grab for Kohaku but Rin stopped him.

"It's alright Lord Sesshomaru, this is my previous life." Then she turned to Kaede. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Rin and this is Kohaku." Kaede looked at them.

"Well this is awkward! I'm older than both of you."

"To continue the introductions this is fox demon Shippo's and thunder demon Souten's son a fox demon with thunder powers Souzen." Shippo squeaked a little and stared at him.

"I'm Shippo, but I don't know any Souten, sorry if that's a disappointment!" While Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, Kagome, Rin, Kohaku, Shippo, Koga and Ayame got to know with their previous lives daughters and sons they hadn't realized that the rest of their group had taken of and left them to their doom.

* * *

InuYasha woke with a start sweating and panting he had just had the most HORRIBLE dream! He and Kagome...OK maybe it WASN'T that horrible after all...but he was sure going to pretend like it was! He jumped out of bed and dialed a number soon Kagome answered in a sleepy voice.

"InuYasha...do you know what time it is?"

"Of course I do!"

"It's the middle of the night!"

"I know that!"

"SIT BOY!" InuYasha fell face down on the floor.

"I didn't think that worked over the phone." He grumbled.

"Well to bad for you, it DOES! Now good night!" She almost screamed then hung up.

* * *

InuYasha: *groan* Ow...

Kagome: Told ya!

Akiko: WAH! I'm so sorry I didn't post this sooner, after this is probably going to be a wonderful chapter I like to call Epilogue, since they're all friends now, kind of, *looks at Koga and InuYasha squabbling, Sango slapping Miroku and Kagura yelling at Naraku* well anyway I don't see any use with continuing this, unless I get an explicit wish to continue for a while longer.


	7. Introducing Souten

Akiko: Well since I got a few requests I will post at least one more chapter before the end and since Souten was mentioned last chapter I'll be introducing her in this one. Oh! And here's something you might wanna pay attention to: I skipped ahead in time so now she and Shippo are in high school and the others are starting to figure out the rest of their lives.

Souten: It's about time! Why didn't I get a part in this earlier?

Shippo: You gotta face it, you're a minor character!

Souten: Why you...and how come I have to be pared up with him?

Akiko: Oh so you don't like him? Then what's this? *lifts the picture she drew of him*

Souten: GAH! PUT THAT AWAY!

* * *

Souten was walking home from work and she was very bored to say the least, she had no family waiting at home in fact she only had a tiny dragon that seemingly refused to grow. Maybe she wasn't feeding him right? No she had gotten the best baby dragon food she could afford from her local demon shop (a shop only people with demon blood and/or knowledge of their existence could see and enter) so that couldn't be it. While deep in thought she failed to notice she was heading straight for a wall and it was close that she would have rammed into it. She turned around to see who had stopped her and came face to face with a charming carrot-top with blue-green eyes that had a tiny glint of mischief in them, a fox demon no doubt about it.

"Tell me, what is a charming your lady like yourself doing alone at this time of day?"

"It's none of your damn busyness!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just concerned is all..."

"Yeah sure like I believe that!"

"I'm sorry but if you're looking for a pervert that would be Miroku and he's already married."

"Wah-?"

"Never mind, I hope you can take care of yourself, goodnight Miss Thunder Demon, I hope we meet again." The fox said and turned and walked away. Strange guy. Souten remarked in her mind then she continued on home as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

* * *

"INUYASHA! KAGOME! I'M HOME!" Shippo shouted into the huge house, this was answered by Sesshomaru commenting that he should quiet down, Jaken agreeing with him (as always) and Ah-Un coming out to greet him, Rin was out on a date with her boyfriend, Kohaku, again, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance, no matter how many times Kagome explained to him that Rin wouldn't always be his little girl he still didn't seem to get it. Kagome and InuYasha where probably of shopping for food supplies to feed the large and rather odd family so Shippo just ran up to his room and turned on his computer and went directly to his chat sight and found his buddy already online. Now you might remember that Shippo should be living with his family, well it's a tradition in the Kitsune family that every time the eldest son is getting to be the age that he will soon take over the family he will spend six to ten years as the adoptive son of the Kitsune family's most important client to strengthen the bond between the families, this generation that just so happened to be the Taisho family. Shippo sight, just his luck he got stuck with InuYasha as his adoptive father.

Great Thunder Demon: Hi

Mischievous Fox Demon: Hi yourself, what's up TD?

Great Thunder Demon: Not much, ran into this weird guy on the street, he seemed nice but maybe that juts because he saved my face.

Mischievous Fox Demon: You wouldn't by any chance almost have banged into a wall would you?

Great Thunder Demon: Yes! How did you know?

Mischievous Fox Demon: _You're_ the girl I "saved" today?

Great Thunder Demon: WHAT? YOU'RE the fox demon?

Mischievous Fox Demon: Looks like, you go to Shikon High, correct?

Great Thunder Demon: Yes, first class A to be exact.

Mischievous Fox Demon: I don't believe this! We've been in the same class all along? My name's Shippo Kitsune.

Great Thunder Demon: So you're the brat adopted by the Taisho family! No offense.

Mischievous Fox Demon: -_-' You do realize just be cause you say no offense doesn't make it any less offensive!

Great Thunder Demon: Anyway, my name is Souten Arashi I look forwards to meeting you.

* * *

They officially meet the next day during classes and took an instant shine to each other, but kept bickering with each other about the most childish things.

"They remind me of me and InuYasha when we where younger." Kagome said.

"They remind me of you two _now._" Rin replied drily.

* * *

Akiko: I really have to stop now, an Epilogue will come but my imagination is running really dry, so dry it almost hurts my head anyway hope you've enjoyed this little fan fic! ^^

InuYasha: Finally sweet freedom!

Zala: Hold on! *grabs him by the collar* Not quite yet, did you miss the 'Epilogue' part?

InuYasha: Oh no.


	8. Epilogue

Akiko: Hope you enjoyed but I have to make this story come to a close now, hope all Sesshomaru fangrils will forgive me for taking him.

InuYasha: Almost there!

Yuki-Inu: Hi dad!

InuYasha: AH! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?

Zala: Well this IS the Epilogue!

* * *

Yuki-Inu woke up, he was extremely exited, it was his first day at Shikon Junior High along with Sakura and Kaya, Kaede and Souzen where starting their third year at Shikon Elementary. Yuki bounded out of bed and ran down the stairs past his aunt Akiko and uncle Sesshomaru's bedroom, past their twin sons Kei and Kou's bedroom (they where probably already at their first day in Shikon High), past their little sister Akane's room (she was also in her first year at Shikon Junior High) and into the dining hall where his mom, dad, aunt, uncle and one cousin waited, suddenly he thought of something.

"Hey, how come you named me Yuki-Inu? Any particular reason?" His father spat his coffee out over his newspaper and his mother smiled.

"It was your fathers idea actually, I don't know where he got it from, he helped name all our friends kids, except for Akiko's and Zala's, you'll have to ask him." Yuki-Inu turned to his father.

"So? Why?"

"W-well I actually...this may sound crazy but your father had a dream where five people jumped out of the well in the Higurashi Shrine-"

"Where aunt Zala, uncle Sota and cousin Zula live? They have a well?"

"Yes, one looked like Miroku and Sango put together, her name was Sakura, one looked like Koga and Ayame, her name was Kaya, one looked like Souten and Shippo, his name was Souzen, one looked like Rin and Kohaku, her name was Kaede and my personal favorite looked like me and Kagome, his name was Yuki-Inu, a quarter dog demon." He smiled at his son who looked at him slightly bemused then smiled.

"That's a little weird." He said. "But I like my name so I'm not complaining." Yuki kissed him mothers cheek and walked towards the door. "I'll see you after school!" He called to no one in particular and set of closely followed by Akane.

InuYasha and Kagome looked after their son with small smiles on their faces, and so did every other person in their original group, seeing their children go of to the school that had united them to the strong, if slightly crazy, group they where today.

* * *

Akiko: I know this was short but it was a cute must-do so, this story is over.

InuYasha: *run for his freedom*

Zala: Do we still need him for something?

Akiko: Nope, he's free, for now I have all I need! *looks at the cage full of Hetalia characters*

Zala: Bye we hope you liked this fanfiction


End file.
